Unlucky 13
by jbawall
Summary: 12 snapshots, each leading up to the unlucky 13th.


**A/N: **Okay. So. Here's a new story. It's all about Winona and George Kirk, who had a far to short part in the 2009 movie. I'm not a Star Trek fan persay, but I do know the jist of it and loved the movie...so here it is. All about the 12 memories that lead up to the unlucky 13th. I hope I did the movie and the original series justice, and don't upset any diehard fans. :)

* * *

><p><em>1 - Beginnings<em>

* * *

><p>George is quite sure that he's never been happier to take a linguistic class than he in right at this very minute.<p>

He's gazing a beautiful blonde across the room from him, trying to memorize her appearance before she's gone from his sight. She's laughing at something her partner has said, with those crystal clear blue eyes scrunching as she does so and her red lips stretched into a grin as she turns and suddenly makes eye contact with the younger cadet, looking at him curiously. George smiled back at her uncertainly, and she blushed-prettily, may he add-and turned away jerkily, looking back at her partner with the red climbing up her cheeks.

"...George, you just flirted with the only woman in Star-Fleet who can look hot in that red uniform." His best friend Liam said, looking at him enviously.

Kirk grinned, and said nothing as he looked back down at his padd.

* * *

><p><em>2 - Meeting<em>

* * *

><p>"Can I help you?"<p>

George snaps his head up from the volume he's reading at the sound of the woman's voice, and his eyes automatically widen as he sees who is in front of him, nearly choking as he registers it being the girl from his linguistics' class, "Um, no. I mean-yes, but uh-"

She raises an eyebrow at him elegantly, resting her weight on her right foot and folding her arms as she asks, "What's your name, Cadet?"

He clears his throat, pretty confident he can answer this question correctly, "George William Kirk, Ma'am." She looks at him funnily at that, and he visibly cringes before backpedaling quickly, "Uh, but it's just George...Miss."

Her lips quick upwards into a vague smile at his nerves, and she takes the book from his arms easily as she says, "Well I'm Winona Rose Jones, George William Kirk. Pleased to meet you."

* * *

><p><em>3 - Pure<em>

* * *

><p>Winona stared at him from across the table, her hair swept up into a bun and a small black dress clinging to her body, "You've never had a drink before?" She asked, somewhat appalled at the thought.<p>

The farm boy from Iowa flushed slightly, and loosened his narrow black tie as he answered, "Well, er, no. I only just turned twenty-one, you see, and I was raised a Christian...Mom never encouraged it." He seems to ramble on, his ears turning a lovely red color.

His date cocks her head to the side, and observes the Christian boy in interest, "I've never meet a man in Star-Fleet yet who's been sober their whole life. Good for you, Kirk." she says honestly, because really, while she may not live it herself, she thinks the world needs more innocent and pure people in it.

* * *

><p><em>4 - Red<em>

* * *

><p>"Have I ever mentioned how sexy you can make this outfit look?" George practically pants as he slides his hands under her red cadet shirt and plants his lips on her neck.<p>

She gasps softly and digs her nails into his bare back as he presses her against the wall of the supply closet they're in, and breathes, "You don't look so bad yourself, Kirk."

He laughs against her neck, and pulls away to look into her eyes, "A compliment from Winona Jones? What is the world coming too?"

She rolls her eyes at this, still breathing hard, "Shut up and kiss me, George." She then proceeds to grab his head and pull his lips down to hers and finish what they started.

* * *

><p><em>5 - Morning<em>

* * *

><p>"George?" Winona murmured into the soft light of the morning, thoughtfully tracing patterns on his bare chest with her fingers.<p>

She could feel him yawn, and his husky voice answered, "Morning, love. Sleep well?" He was so tired, and so blissfully happy that he bent down to kiss her on the mouth, despite her terrible morning breath.

She smiled as she kissed him back, running a hand through his blonde hair before pulling away and whispering, "I love you, George Kirk."

He froze against her, and she opened her eyes to see him staring at her in wonder as he seemed to reverently cup her face in his hands.

"And I love you." He murmured, sealing his mouth over hers once again.

* * *

><p><em>6 - Sense<em>

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it?" George breathed in her ear, his excitement crackling like electricity as his blue eyes took in the appearance of the Star-Fleet vessel in wonder, "We made it, 'Nona. The USS Kelvin."<p>

Winona Kirk had to admit that the ship was impressive, with all of its state-of-the-art gadgets, and seemingly endless rooms-but she couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding as she stepped onto its pristine white floors, and she didn't know why.

* * *

><p><em>7 - Distraction<em>

* * *

><p>"We need to send two men down there and confirm that the regulations that the federation set are still in working order-"<p>

George was desperately trying to pay attention to what his leading commander was telling the group of cadets-he really was. But outside matters made it...difficult.

More specifically Winona Jones' foot slowly making its way up his leg beneath the conference table.

He glared across the table at his girlfriend, who merely raised an eyebrow at him and smirked slightly, looking back at Commander Sajeck.

"-who will maintain peaceful negations. Any volunteers?"

George suddenly made a strangled noise as her foot made its way to his upper thigh, and everyone turned to look at him. The farm boy's ears tinged red in color and he cleared his throat before responding, "I will volunteer myself."

"Add me to the list as well, commander." Winona said calmly, nodding to her higher-up.

"Very well." He responded, looking between the two cadets, "Good luck."

* * *

><p><em>8 - Soft<em>

* * *

><p>He marvels at how soft her skin is one night after they've made love, with his hands going along her thigh and hip reverently. It's true he loves everything about her-the way she has a birthmark on the back of her left knee, how she can laugh so hard she starts snorting, and of course her bluer than blue eyes-but as he plants a kiss on the creamy white skin of her shoulder, he can only think of her, his Winona, and how he loves her for everything she is. Soft skin and all.<p>

* * *

><p><em>9 - Joy<em>

* * *

><p>When Winona tells him she's pregnant, he's not quite sure there are words to describe how excited and utterly happy he is. She was worried at his silence, but when she opens her mouth to question him, she assumes that his response of kissing her senseless may be a good sign to what he's feeling.<p>

* * *

><p><em>10 - White<em>

* * *

><p>"Don't you ever think it's just too...white up here?" She mutters to him in the elevator with a padd clutched to her chest, unintentionally making him laugh.<p>

"We're finally on the USS Kelvin, and you have a problem with how white it is." He says humorously, looking down at her fondly, "You're crazy, 'Nona."

She rolls her eyes at this, and murmurs as she steps off at the bridge with him, "Blame the pregnancy hormones, Kirk. Cause then it'll be your fault."

* * *

><p><em>11 - Playful<em>

* * *

><p>The first time he feels their baby kick he has his head pressed against Winona's stomach, and the small baby nearly gives him a black eye.<p>

"Well he certainly is...playful." He mutters, rubbing the side of his face gingerly.

She laughs heartily at this, and rested a hand on her swollen abdomen, "With the genes he has, you better believe he is."

* * *

><p><em>12 - Love<em>

* * *

><p>And as the baby is handed to her, she starts crying at how beautiful he is, and keeps crying at how wrong it was that he would never know the man who gave him his chin, and his eyes, and his life.<p>

"Sweetheart, I love you." George's voice rings in the space shuttle, sounding panicked, but sincere, "I love you so much-!"

Her grief doesn't have words-doesn't have a feeling, even-to fill the silence that follows. So she holds her baby-James Tiberius-closer, and sobs for the life that George could never have.

* * *

><p><em><strong>13<strong> - Black_

* * *

><p>She wears black for almost a year after his death, and wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for her best friend pointing out the fact that it was George's least favorite color.<p> 


End file.
